Dalton Academy Warblers
''Dalton Academy Warblers ''is the glee club of the Dalton Academy , an all-boys private school located in Westerville Ohio. The Warblers do not have a director. Instead they have three senior classmen who oversee group practices. They are an a cappella choir. They first appear in "Never Been Kissed." Season 2 When Will Schuester alerts New Directions to the their competition for sectionals, he states that amongst their competition is the Dalton Academy Warblers. Later, after being inadvertantly alienated by the boys in the Glee group and constantly bullied by Dave Karofsky, Kurt goes to Dalton to spy on the Warblers. He finds Dalton to be an ideal school, due in large part to their zero-tolerance bullying policy and the fact that their glee group is considered popular and cool or as Blaine puts its "like rock stars." Blaine takes him to an impromptu choir performance where the Warblers sing Teenage Dream for the students body. When Kurt is forced to transfer school following the events of Furt, where the continued bullying by Karofsky has reached a boiling point, Kurt joins the Warblers, placing him in direct competition with New Directions at Sectionals. In Special Education, the Warblers performed against New Directions and The Hipsters at Sectionals, with Kurt as their newest member. They sang an a cappella version of Hey, Soul Sister. The club tied for first place with William McKinley High School's New Directions at the 2010 Western Ohio Sectionals Championship and will move onto Regional competition . Also, it is learned in Special Education that the Warblers elect upperclassmen to be in charge of their glee club, and they are the ones who choose the songs the club sings at sectionals. It is also learned that the Warblers have no director, and their tradition is to give a new member an actual "warbler," a bird, that is descendent from the 1800s, of which the newest member has to take care. Known Members of the Warblers *Blaine - (played by Darren Criss) Lead singer and Openly Gay member of the Warblers. Introduced in Never Been Kissed *Kurt Hummel - (played by Chris Colfer) Transfered to Dalton from William McKinley High School following the events of Furt. *Wes - (played by Telly Leung) member of the Warblers. Introduced in Never Been Kissed. He is also one of the three upperclassman on the council selected to lead the Warblers as seen in Special Education *David - (played by Titus Makin Jr.) member of the Warblers. Introduced in Never Been Kissed. He is also one of the three upperclassman on the council selected to lead the Warblers as seen in Special Education *Nick (played by Curt Mega) - member of the Warblers, auditions alongside Kurt and Jeff for a solo. Introduced in Special Education *Jeff - (played by Riker Lynch) member of the Warblers, auditions alongside Kurt and Nick for a solo. Introduced in Special Education *Thad (played by Eddy Martin) member of the Warblers. Introduced in Special Education. He is also one of the three upperclassman on the council selected to lead the Warblers as seen in Special Education Songs Performed by Warblers *"[[Teenage Dream|'Teenage Dream']]" by Katy Perry in Never Been Kissed *'"Hey, Soul Sister"' by ''Train ''in Special Education Cast *Darren Criss as Blaine: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2023050/ *Chris Colfer as Kurt: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3182094/ *Telly Leung as Wes: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2044656/ *Titus Makin Jr. as David: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3600675/ *Curt Mega as Nick: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3995646/ *Riker Lynch as Jeff: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3382724/ *Eddy Martin as Thad: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1285141/ *James David: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4168245/ *Luke Edgemon *Brock Baker *Dominic M. Barnes *Jon Hall *Matt Hall *Nelson Beato *Aaron Page Category:Groups Category:Glee Clubs Category:Blaine Category:Darren Criss Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Teenage Dream Category:Male Characters Category:Rivals Category:New Directions Rivals Category:Wes Category:David Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Dustin Goolsby Category:Dalton Academy Category:Dalton Academy Students Category:Teenage Dream Category:Hey Soul Sister Category:Jeff Category:Riker Lynch Category:Regionals Category:Kurt Elizabeth Hummel Category:2010 Western Ohio Sectionals